Phoebe Halliwell (Earth-10)
Phoebe Halliwell is the oldest daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. History Phoebe CélesteHalliwell was born to the Warren Witch, Patty Halliwell and the Human, Victor Bennett on November 2, 1980 at her home Halliwell Manor. The youngest of there three daughters together. Her two older sisters are Prue and Piper Halliwell. Through her mother she has a younger half sister, Paige Matthews. She is a member of the Warren line of Witches from her mother. A bloodline of the direct descendant of the first witch. She is apart of the Warren Family, the Bowen Family, the Baxter Family, the Johnson Family, the Halliwell family, the Argent Family, and the Bennett Family. Personality Phoebe is described as a free-spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young girl who helped her older sisters embrace their Charmed destiny. She was also unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with her oldest sister, Prue, who once confessed that she had always admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, but also saw her as utterly irresponsible because of those traits. Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. Inactive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones. |-|Abilities= |-|Equipment= *'Grimoire:' Prue and her sisters inherited there families grimoire. A book filled with all there ancestors knowledge on magic, spells, and creatures. It has grown with there family as time goes on. *'Spirit Board:' The Halliwell family has passed down a spirit board (also known as an ouija board) for generations. Family Tree Professional Life *'Francis Scott Key Elementary School:' Phoebe is currently in the fourth grade. Moving on to Middle School in the fall of 1991. Health and Vitals Name Meaning Phoebe's first name comes from Patty's third cousin twice removed, Phoebe Bowen. The two were close and she referred to her as "aunt Phoebe". Her middle name is in honor of her father's sister, Celeste Bennett who died in 1963. *'Phoebe:' Latinized form of the Greek name Φοιβη (Phoibe), which meant "bright, pure" from Greek φοιβος (phoibos). *'Céleste:' French feminine and masculine form of Caelestis, which is a late Latin name which meant "of the sky, heavenly". *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Phoebe's favorite story is Cinderella. *Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips. *Her favorite film is Kill It Before It Dies *Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli *Her favorite book is Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen *Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series Sex and the City. Appearances Category:Characters